


Library Kisses

by Monstrous_Femme



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Femme/pseuds/Monstrous_Femme
Summary: @thevolunteertomato prompted: "Kiss me right now! Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable!"





	Library Kisses

Kady followed Alice down the narrow rows of books, trying not to be too obvious about checking out her ass in the librarian outfit. (I mean, could you blame her, though? It’s not like Alice wore pants very often.) “Are you sure we’re in the right aisle?”

“I have a pretty good map of their categorization system, it’s not like libraries re-organize for shits and giggles.” Alice ran her fingers along the spines of several books. “We should be close now, we’re definitely in the section for immortal beings.”

They slowed down, Alice scanning the titles and Kady pretending to be helpful. (What? She couldn’t speed-read like Alice.)

They were a third of the way through the aisle when the footsteps started.

“Shit!” Alice turned, wide-eyed, to face Kady. “They’re going to recognize us! You’re on the watch list, and they know I a recent escapee!”

“Jesus,” Kady said. “Shit, is there somewhere we can hide?”

Alice’s eyes grew steely. “There’s no time. You need to kiss me.”

Kady rolled her eyes, but something fluttery and strange was happening in her stomach. “Alice, what the fuck—”

“Oh, come on! Kiss me right now! Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. Especially when it’s two women.”

“Yeah, but in the Library? The librarians are like a million years old, shouldn’t they be used to lesbians by now?”

“Kady, we don’t have time, they’re getting—”

_Fuck it._ Kady grabbed Alice by the shoulders and shoved her against the bookshelf. She hadn’t kissed anyone since Penny, but Alice’s lips were warm and tingly against her own. Alice’s hands threaded tightly into her hair, like she was trying to anchor herself. It almost hurt. It was the farthest thing in the world from hurting.

Alice’s mouth fell open in a sigh, and Kady let her tongue slip in. She was slipping, falling into the kiss. The footsteps were growing farther away, or maybe they’d stopped altogether, or maybe they’d never existed at all. 

Her hands on Alice’s waist. The rough fabric of the tweed coat, and underneath, soft skin. Kady leaned in closer. There was too much space between them, an entire universe.

Then Alice leaned back too far and a book fell of the shelf. 

Whatever spell had drawn them together was broken. 

Kady pulled away and took a step back.

“I think they’re gone,” Alice said. She sounded breathless, and her eyes were a little out of focus. She ran a hand through her hair, then snapped to attention. “Let’s find the book.”

For a moment, they made eye contact. Kady couldn’t read what was passing between them, but it sent her stomach lurching. She looked away, and her eyes fell on a book.

“I think this is it,” she said, pulling it off the shelf.

Alice looked at it for a moment, and her face broke into a grin. Kady realized she hadn’t seen her smile in months. “You found it,” she said. “Now let’s get the hell out of her before they notice it’s gone.”


End file.
